Transformers Zexal
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: A transformers Prime,Yugioh Zexal crossover. Miko, a renagade Barian and her best friends Raf and Jack must help Yuma and Astral stop an inpending Barian invasion. Miko/Jack


A massive metal serpent with two heads made of silver floated above a holographic card, facing off against a massive metal winged serpent made of silver and black metals. A orange core in it's chest and golden studs and spikes ran across it's body. Behind the silver and black robotic serpent was a short teenaged boy with ginger spikey hair and glasses. On his left arm was a duel disk, grey in color with a golden edge to it'supper frame and a blue circular pad where it was held onto his arm. He had just one card in his hand and one on his field, his graveyard was full of monsters and he had exhaused all his options,he had just 1200 life points left. Behind the twin headed metal serpent was a skinny teen with black hair with a grey shirt, a blue rimmed duel disk with a blue orb connecting it to his wrist. His field had the Cyber Twin Dragon, ATK 2800, Def 1200.

"Jack, guess this is it,hey?" The ginger haired teen asked with a bright smile.

"Well Raf, this has been fun." The raven haired teen smiled back. "Cyber Twin Dragon, Attack his Cyber Nova Dragon!"

The Cyber twin dragon roared in approval as it's first mouth opened and a blue beam of energy blasted out, washing over the Cyber Nova Dragon, shattering it into billions of shards of glowing gold particles.  
Raf smiled slightly as the holographic meter dropped from 1200 to 500.

"NOW! Due to Cyber twin Dragon's special ability, I can attack once again!" Jack declaired as the second mouth of the monster opened up and a golden blaze of light shot out.

"NOT SO FAST!" Raf called with a large grin. He flicked his remaining card onto the surphace of the duel disk so it sat sideways in Defence position. Avery tall man with a black trench coat, orange face scalf, goggles, boots and a massive Red,Blue and yellow shield appeared onto the field and took the black from the attack before shattering. "That was the special effect of GAGAGA Gardna!"

"Nice move Raf!" Jack called with a wave. "I guess I'll end my turn there!"

Raf nodded. "My move!" He declaired as he pulled a card from the top of his deck which was held in the wrist mount of the duel disk. He looked at it and smiled. "I set one card,then end my turn!" He called as he slotted the card into the duel disk and a hologram of a brown card appeared onto the field.

"Right,my move!" Jack called as he drew a card. He smiled and slotted it into a gap in his duel disk and called. "I activate, Mystical space typhoon!" A twister shot from the green card's hologram and struck Raf's set card.

"That activates, this!" Raf called as he gestured at the card. It flipped upwards, revealing a picture of a red button. Lightning shot from the card in all directions. "I use Self Destruct Button!" A blinding mess of red lightning shot out at both players and their lifepoint meters shot 0 at the same time, ending the duel.

"Good game Raf." Jack called as they walked towards each other, the holographic dome disintergrated. A dissapointed looking girl with twin pompom hair buns with a pink streak through her hair gave a thumbs down at them. "Miko, cut it out!"

"But dude!" Miko groaned. "If I had of dueled you, it'd be soo much cooler!"

"It's alright Jack, here, you deserve this." Raf smiled as he handed jack a black lined card with a picture of the cyber nova dragon on it.

"Raf, this is yours, you can keep it." Jack politely refused.

"Nah, you can have it Jack, I prefere Elemental Hero cards anyway and I've got another." Raf smiled as he finally got Jack to accept the card.

"Thanks raf." Jack smiled.

"My turn!" Miko called as she rushed forwards. A purple thorny amulet with a red gem on her wrist. "Jack, you me, duel, right now!"

"Alright, you're on!" Jack called with a large grin, his duel disk redeployed as their holographic field materialized,this time the massive blue autobot Arcee and the green autobot Bulkhead were inside it too.

"You're up for one tough duel now jacky!" Miko called as the device stretched and grew into a odd looking thorn like duel disk. Jack gulped,he had seen that kind of duel disk before, it was barian. Miko seamed to glow with golden light before it shattered off of her, revealing a white skinned being with pink striped across her face, her hair was like pink helmets shredded slightly. "You win, I'll leave you be for a bit, I win, we go on a date!"

"What the heck happened to miko?" Bulkhead stuttered in shock.

"Nothing, she's a barian!" Jack shouted at him.

"Yeah,yeah, I'm barian,but I do not follow those dumb emperors of Barian!" Miko shot back,freaking Arcee out slightly,as unlike humans or autobots,Barians cannot speak,they use telepathy. "Now, we dueling or not!"

"You're on Miko!" Jack called enthusiastically. "You go first!"

"I draw!" Miko declaired loudly as she drew a card from her deck. "I summon D.D Warrior Lady!" As she placed the card on the duel disk, a blonde woman appeared on the field with a silver sword in a black suit. "I set two cards and end my turn!" As she slammed two cards into the duel disk, their holograms materialized onto the field.

"My move!" Jack called as he drew a card. "I summon GANBARA KNIGHT!" He called as a twin shield holding knight appeared on the field in attack mode. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"I draw!" Miko called happily. "I summon Minerva, Lightsworm Maiden!" With that, a ginger haired girl in a toga with a crown wearing owl appeared on the field. "I Syncro summon!" Both her monsters then turned into golden orbs and merged together. "I special Summon Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!" A golden armored angel with a massive glowing blue sword appeared riding on a feather covered dragon. "GO ATTACK HIS GUNBARA KNIGHT!" The knight called angerly as the dragon roared and charged at the knight, ready for the kill...


End file.
